1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holiday decorations and, more particularly, to internally illuminated holiday garland.
2. Description of the Related Art
The holiday season is a time of great fun and happiness for almost everyone. A great deal of the holiday cheer comes from the yearly traditions that are passed from generation to generation. One of these traditions that many people enjoy and take great pride in is the decorating of the exterior of one""s home with festive lights. A recent addition to the various types of lights available is that of icicle lights. These lights hang from the roof line to mimic icicles. While they look beautiful at night, their daytime appearance is less than aesthetically pleasing. Additionally, their widespread use has diminished their uniqueness, leaving many people looking for the next outdoor lighting craze.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,222 issued in the name of Juba et al, describes a cascade effect icicle light set;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,717 issued in the name of Rahman, describes a cascade effect icicle light set;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,521 issued in the name of Fraus et al., describes an ornamental Christmas display made with artificial garlands;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,442 Issued in the name of Sanford, describes a Fiber optic light string for providing illuminated holiday decorations;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,585 issued in the name of Fraus et al., describes an electric battery lights with garland segments;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,107 issued in the name of Mirisch, Sr., describes a decorative ornament having garland to a light string;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,446 issued in the name of Schiff et al., describes a decorative ornament having garland to a light string; and
U.S. Pat. No. D453,384 issued in the name of Chang, describes a string lamp.
Consequently, there is a need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the holiday decoration industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an internally illuminated holiday garland.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internally illuminated holiday garland that provides a header strand and a plurality of drop down garland strands of varying lengths.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide an internally illuminated holiday garland that provides a header strand and a plurality of drop down garland strands that are illuminated by a plurality of fiberoptic lights.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide an internally illuminated holiday garland that provides fiberoptic lights for creating a random array of light emanating from the garland strands.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the internally illuminated holiday garland are icicle lights used for holiday decorating on the exterior of a home. The invention is similar to conventional icicle lights with the exception of a white garland covering that is provided over the center fiber optic strand. The invention is applied to the building or home in the same manner as conventional icicle lights, and provides a unique look both at night and during the day as well. During the day, the white garland forms a unique trim item that mimics the general appearance of snow and helps to hide the wiring. At night, the garland provides a reflective material from which the light from the lamps will reflect to provide a shimmering effect. The use of internally illuminated holiday garland allows for exterior holiday decorating in a manner which is unique and eye catching both at night and during the day as well.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure that a user may easily install, use and maintain the internally illuminated holiday garland.
An advantage of the present invention Is that it is specifically adapted for home use and installation because of the light weight components and the use of inexpensive materials.